And So We Meet Again
by evie-t
Summary: Sakura and Tomoyo are doing an exchange program with a school in Hong Kong...wonder if they'll meet anyone interesting? Lol..New Country, New friendships, new evils, new adventures and Old Love reunited! Pls R&R! S&S and E&T! x Please r


And so we meet again.  
  
Hey it's K-F-E! Check out my profile for info in my other stories.they will be updated don't worry! Anyway, thanks for taking the time to read my new story, please tell me your opinions on it because if I don't get much response I probably wont bother continuing.  
Every review and any constructive criticism is valued! S&S always! As well as E&T!! -x-  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot; I am merely writing FAN fiction meaning hello I'm only a fan.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Sunday 18th July, bedroom  
  
Next week is the last of 9th Grade. OH YEAH!! 10th Grade, here I come! Tomoyo and I are going to have the best time this summer holiday. I'm not sure whether to go to camp or not.  
  
So, I can imagine you are reading this thinking, 'what happened to our genki little card mistress?' Well, well.when I first next caught the cards I was in 4th grade and albeit slightly.naïve? I'm not saying I am the most streetwise girl in Japan (far, far from it actually) but I am certainly not as dense as I used to be.  
  
I mean it was nearly 6 years ago when the book was opened, the cards were caught and Syaoran.came and went. Everything has been pretty normal since then.  
  
Syaoran and I exchanged emails and letters for a while after he left but they just kind 'a tried up. I guess his training got more intense and he didn't really have time. I still really like.okay I'll admit it.love Syaoran but I guess some things just aren't meant to be. I've had other boyfriends, well not really boyfriends. Tomoyo has tried to get me on a few dates. I say a few but what I mean is everyday it's:  
  
"Hey, my Kawaii Sakura-Chan! I have the perfect date for you! You know _insert name_? Well I heard he has a crush in you!'  
  
EVERYDAY DARN IT!! That girl. she knows that I still like Syaoran and I know she's only trying to help me move on but EVRYDAY?? Yeah.just imagine how you would feel.  
  
Anyway, moving on, Kero and I have been training tones since the cards were made into Sakura cards all those years ago. I must say, I am not one to boast but Kero says that I am now the best sorceress in the world.  
  
Yay me!  
  
I have formed a link with the cards so that I don't need to use my wand to open them anymore although I can if I want to. Telepathy is something I can now use as well as moving things with my mind, which can be totally fun. Also, I can create new cards although it takes a fair bit of energy and tires me quickly-  
  
Whoops! Got to go.it's a bit late and Dad's just shouted up that I've got to turn the light off.role on summer holidays!!!  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Monday 19th July, Tomoyo's House at 6pm  
  
WOW!! Guess what happened at school today! Okay, well there is no way that you will because; I'm writing in a diary My diary cannot talk My diary is not just mute.it is not alive My news is so AWSOME that even if it could talk, it was alive and not just mute, it would never ever guess!  
  
Wait for it.its coming.  
  
IM GOING TO HONG KONG!!!  
  
Hold on.I'll start from the beginning.  
  
7:30am This Morning..  
  
"Sakura! Get your butt out of bed or your going to be late for school!"  
  
I can honestly say I was full of good intentions and was this close to actually getting out of bed on time.  
  
"SAKURA!!! It's 20 - PAST - EIGHT!!!!"  
  
School starts at 8:35.  
  
"HOEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
And so out of bed I jumped and I know Kero says not to use my cards for personal use but hey I was way late and he just wasn't around was he??  
  
I silently called The Time and froze it for a bit so I could quickly change into my school uniform. I didn't want to stop it for too long because you never know what could happen.  
  
I tied my hair up in a high ponytail with a white ribbon, grabbed by schoolbooks and bag and unfroze time. Running down the stairs I past my brother who had only been calling me seconds earlier. Looking startled he just rolled his eyes and went into the kitchen.  
  
My dad was in the kitchen cooking breakfast.  
  
"Sakura, aren't you going to eat before school??" he asked me frowning.  
  
I strapped in my roller blades and grabbed an apple, kissing him on the cheek as I left,  
  
"Bye Daddy! I'll be fine!"  
  
Using The Dash, I made the 15 minute 'skate' in 7 minutes, just making it into the classroom before the teacher did.  
  
"Hiya, my Kawaii Sakura-Chan! Good timing" Tomoyo smiled at me.  
  
Panting I nodded, 'Hi, Tomoyo-Chan.'  
  
Just as I said that the teacher walked in.  
  
"Class? Are we all listening? I have some very exciting news!"  
  
By now the whole class was listening intently.  
  
"Our school is taking part in an Exchange program with a Hong Kong School! Now the exchange will be for a whole term! (A/N How long do you think? Im not sure, a term at my school is 6 weeks but do you think I should make it shorter? Also I think a term is a semester in USA) There are very limited places so get your forms on very quickly if you are interested!"  
  
I turned to Tomoyo and sure she was all Starry-eyed.  
  
"Just think of all the outfits I could make you and the videos! *Gasp* Just imagine Sakura-chan!!"  
  
I sunk lower in my chair.that was the problem. I could imagine! Although I would LOVE to go! Syaoran is Hong-Kong.but what are the chances of seeing him! (Aay readers?? LOL) I pushed that thought out of my mind. All that culture, the language, the experience! Wow.I defiantly want to go and at least Tomoyo-Chan would come with me!  
  
And so the rest of the day passed by normally and I was so excited to ask my father when I got home. Tomoyo invited me over to her house but I was going to go home first.  
  
"Otou-san (A/N what is dad in Japanese? Is that correct?) erm..can..i mean..would you mind if.-"  
  
"What is it Sweetie?" My dad was sitting in the living room reading. He put down his book as I passed him the letter.  
  
"Daddy, I really want to go. Please?"  
  
"Well it does look like a good opportunity Sakura.you would learn a lot.."  
  
"I would!!"  
  
"Hmmm..well I don't think your brother will be happy but..okay If you really want to go but are you sure you wont get homesick?"  
  
"YAY!! Thank you sooooo much dad! I'll miss you both of course but I'll be fine!!" I dived on my father lap giving him huge hug.  
  
And so and hour later, here I am at Tomoyo's house/mansion. Whoops.gotta go Tomoyo has some new creations she wants me to try on.hold on!! How short is that skirt she is holding!!!!! 


End file.
